A Relm Between Worlds
by emstar1-1
Summary: Sometime after the final battle, when peace reigns again, Relm becomes curious about her name and decide to ask Shadow about it and where on earth it came from.


A/N: here's just a cute little one shot detailing the background of Relm and her back story/name with shadow and her mum.

Disclaimer: oh believe me, if I owned this game, then shadow and Relm would've been living together at the end!

* * *

"Shadow?" Shadow turned from facing the setting sun to look at his recently reunited with daughter. They were sitting together under the dozing Thamasan sun; Shadow was wearing his usual ninja attire and was seated atop verdant grass on top of a hill, which looked down on a field sparsely dotted with trees. Scantly dotted field broadened out to forests on either sides, the left side having more densely packed foliage. Smoothly, a beach filtered out of the rich green grass and earthy red-brown soil. It was smooth and a lavish grey yellow colour, whilst a luxuriously colored azure ocean lapped onto the fine grains. The cerulean blue sea seemed to span on indefinitely, the water was dyed towards the end of the horizon - the same colour as the cocktail of shades that painted its way across the sky currently. The sky seemed ominous to Shadow, as though a butcher had whipped his knife off on the sky after a hard days work.  
Shadow looked into Relm's hazel eyes - so much like _hers_ - showing his attention to her call. Relm was so much like her mother - her hair, her eyes, she even smelt like paint! Just like her.  
"Why did you call me Relm? Did you just not look in a baby's name book?"  
Shadow resisted a snort at his daughters question.  
_On ball as always, just like her mother._  
Shadow opened his mouth behind the ever present mask (Relm often wondered if he got suffocated by the recycled air) but found he had to pause to answer. Relm, quick to catch on as always, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

It was the day Relm had been born. Clyde had been expecting a boy, a boy they'd call Adam, so a girl was really a surprise. The old man had gone off somewhere - Clyde didn't really care - and Reina was asleep. Reina had wanted a traditional name like hers originally, suggesting 'Hiro' or 'Haru' but Shadow just couldn't get his head around the pronunciation. They'd met half way in the end, choosing a name that got into both cultures.

So when a girl arrived, he was in complete shock. What would he - an ex-thief and one with blood on his hands - really be able to do to support a precious baby girl, how could he be a role model to a beautiful little girl who would be oh-so much like her mother. But first - a name. He liked Reina, but that of course was because of his love.

Eve - too close to his mother.  
Grace - just like his sister.  
Lucy - the grandmother he never met.

A paint brush dropped off a nearby table, snapping Clyde out of his revere.

Painting. His life had been opened up by the worlds that had been swept across her once blank canvases. The colours and texture fascinated him, although he was a terrible artist himself. It was like the careful skill and still hand produced another world in his brain. With each careful flick of her delicate wrist, she created a new Realm in his mind.

Relm. It was perfect, the thing that had brought them together - this realm, Thamasa; the thing that had made then fall in love - the realm she created in his mind; and the proof of their love - Relm. With the beginnings of strawberry blonde hair atop her pale face. Currently sleeping soundly, Clyde couldn't see her eyes, but he remembered them being a beautiful brown in the centre with the green colour of his own eyes ringing the outside. She would be a beauty, just like her mother.

Was he even needed?

* * *

"So you named me after some paintings of mums? Nice." Relm smiled approvingly, moving closer to Shadow. Not really knowing what to do, he put an arm round her and felt his heart warm up. He had only been in her life for two years now, one of those years was spent traveling the world in imminent peril however. As soon as Shadow had come back from 'the dead', he made a bee line for Relm. After spending their journey together, he could never, ever leave her alone. Even if he had had to except that old fool. Strago, whatever. "Hey, at least I was never confused for anyone else! No one has the name Relm!"

Shadow laughed internally, but he knew Relm felt it as she proceeded to tease him for it. Shadow couldn't help but smile under the black fabric covering his face.  
His thoughts turned to his late love, becoming Clyde once more, if only for a moment. He bought about her long softly curling red hair, so smooth and soft he could stroke it all day. Her eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown and so warm, so kind. Freckles angelically dusted her smooth porcelain skin which didn't have a mark to mar it. She wasn't tall, in fact she was fairly on the short side, but it only added to her cuteness in his opinion. Her body was perfectly in proportion, her legs were not too short neither was her body too long: she was small and perfectly in proportion. Her face was the same, but round and full of youthful life, only reaching the tender age of 28 before...

_I've never forgotten you, Reina. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for being so selfish and leaving our daughter? But I've returned now. I've come back to our daughter: our Relm._

* * *

**There we have it! Just a quick little one shot, not brilliant but hey Ho! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, drop a review if you liked it and I'll see you guys later! ^_^**

**_NAMES:_**

_Adam & Eve - pretty self-explanatory there!_

_Grace and Lucy - inspired by a friend and one of my own names._

_Hiro - 'tolerant' or 'abundant' (along with more readings which I cannot find to translate!)_

_Haru- 'spring' (as in the season)._

_Reina - from a Harvest Moon game I was playing... Yeah... :p_


End file.
